


Your Tortured Soul

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Poetry, THE EVIL TWIN CATHY, THE GOOD TWIN CATHY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another poem about our favourite couple.</p><p>Written by GOOD TWIN CATHY and EVIL TWIN CATHY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Tortured Soul

Dear Good People:  
Here are a few lines that both the GOOD TWIN and the EVIL TWIN did together. You know that was a real challenge to get them to agree on anything. They hope that you will let them know how you feel about their joint project. Here we go.

 

YOUR TORTURED SOUL

How, I ask, how could you have withstood such pain? My own heart aches when I have looked into your soul and have seen your pain.

Pain, such overwhelming pain.

The loneliness, the deep sadness.

I have never seen such pain. You have concealed it so well behind those eyes.  
Yes, those eyes so deep that I feel that I could fall into them. They are the mirrors of your soul.

It must have taken such control not to let the others know just how deeply hurt you have been.

Release the pain. Release the pain.  
Let me absorb it. No, don't hold back. Give it to me. Let me soothe your soul. Let me be the soothing balm that you need so badly.

Come, come.  
My arms are wide open for you.  
Let the pain go.  
Feel free. Feel free.  
Free at last.  
Free to soar on your new found wings.  
Take flight for you have found the release for your tortured soul in me.


End file.
